We propose a Blood and Tissue Core responsive to the aims set forth in the Specialized Program of Translational Research in Acute Stroke program announcement (PAS-01-092), which will support the biomarker study (Project #3) in this application and serve as a resource for future studies. The Blood and Tissue Core is a essential for future local and collaborative research. The Core is designed to exist as a "core without walls", incorporating multidisciplinary expertise across collaborating institutions. The primary responsibility of the Core is to ensure the quality of processing and storage of human specimens. In order to ensure high quality specimen processing, the Core will train research coordinators in the proper techniques for processing and transporting samples to the core facility at the MGH. We will submit samples to the NINDS Repository for Human Gene Discovery, managed by the Coriell Institute for Medical Research. Coriell's function is to verify, maintain, and distribute cell cultures and DMA. The specific aims of the Partners SPOTRIAS Blood and Tissue Core are: 1. To process, maintain, and distribute samples collected in Project #3. 2. To collect genetic material for submission to the NINDS repository for use in future genetic studies proposed within Partners, the SPOTRIAS network, and the broader scientific community. 3. To store serum, plasma, and urine collected on SPOTRIAS subjects for future collaborative studies.